Stolin'
by horsexxxloverxxx
Summary: Sam finds that the Phantom and some of his mares. Then she ends up in the middle of them stealing. Will they take her too?
1. Training

**Chapter 1: Training**

"Mornin Brat." Jake said as Sam jogged into the barn.

"Hi Jake. Sorry I'm late." Sam said. She couldn't believe she was late. Today they were going to start introducing Tempest to her early training.

"Ain't nothing new." Jake smirked beneath his Stetson.

"Ha-ha. Now that you've had your laugh, can we get started?" Sam mumbled. She grabbed Tempest's halter, and opened the stall door.

The black filly snorted and reared when Sam entered. Jake leaned on the stall door, and watched as Sam chased Tempest around the stall, before finally getting the halter on the filly.

"Your no help at all." Sam huffed, glaring at Jake as she buckled the halter.

"She likes you better." Jake grinned, opening the stall door as Sam lead a fired up Tempest through.

Tempest saw the open barn door, and dragged Sam halfway down the aisle. Sam jerked Tempest's head around to face her. Tempest gave an angry snort, and struck out with a front leg, catching Sam in the knee. Jake quickly grabbed Tempest, and backed her into an empty stall. She snorted, and bucked around the unfamiliar stall, as Jake closed the door. He strided over to Sam, who was sitting on a hay bale, gingerly rolling up her pant leg.

"You okay?" Jake asked kneeling in front of her.

"Why don't you ask that after I check." Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"Take it easy." Jake mumbled, pulling her hands away from her jeans. He finished rolling up her pant leg slowly. There was a bruise around her kneecap, and it was already swelling.

"Come on." Jake said standing, and helping Sam to her feet. He balanced her, and they slowly made it to the house. Jake opened the door, and balanced Sam. As they stepped into the kitchen Gram who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee, jumped up to help Jake get Sam into a seat.

"What happened?" Gram asked. Only after she got Sam some ice, and a drink did Sam speak.

"It's no big deal. Tempest got excited, and kicked me. That's all." Sam smiled weakly.

"It's not alright. That filly's gotta learn some manners soon, or she's gonna be dangerous. Heck she's already dangerous!" Jake snapped slamming his hand down on the table, making all of them jump.

"Sorry." He mumbled as Gram glared at him.

"Now Sam. You know that's not okay. Tempest needs to learn some manners, but she's young she doesn't really know any better." Gram said looking from Sam to Jake, who were glaring at each other.

"I know. I was going to teach her. She beat me to the punch." Sam smiled again.

"I'm going to work with her. You rest." Jake snipped standing, and walking out the door, making sure it didn't slam shut.

"Damn him." Sam swore under her breath, but Gram heard her.

"Now Samantha. You know he's only looking out for you." Gram smiled, and stood, walking over to the stove, and turning it on so that she could start cooking lunch.

"I know." Sam agreed. "Where's everyone?" She just noticed that the house seemed quiet. Usually Brynna was typing at her computer, and Cody was crying.

"Brynna took Cody into town. She was going to the mall, and decided to go buy him some clothes. Wyatt's out on the range." Gram smiled thinking of how Brynna spoiled Cody.

"Oh I see." Sam wiggled her leg. The swelling was going down, and it had stopped throbbing a few minutes earlier. "Gram can I go out, and watch Jake train Tempest?" Sam asked. She stood gingerly. Her leg still hurt, but she figured it was going to be hurting for awhile.

"As long as your careful." Gram said sternly. She knew Sam would sometimes over work.

"I will be." Sam smiled, and limped for the door. She limped down the steps, and towards the round pen, where she heard hooves beating. She walked up, and peeked through the rails. Jake was making Tempest canter circles around him. As Tempest passed Sam, she caught her scent, and slowed. She spun to the fence, and stuck her muzzle through.

"Hi sweetie. Yes, I forgive you, but I don't think Jake's gonna forgive me for interrupting." Sam whispered to the filly as she saw Jake stalking towards them, with an irritated look on his face.

"Listen Samantha Anne, you should be resting, not making sweet talk with your stubborn filly." Jake's irritated look changed to slightly amused as he watched Sam peek between the boards, behind Tempest.

"I know that Jacob." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Now don't go back talking me Brat. I know where you live." Jake snapped right back. He reached out, and grabbed Tempest's halter.

"Same to you." Sam smirked, and limped into the barn. She went over to Ace, who was looking over a stall door.

"I guess Jake put you in here." Sam gave her small bay mustang a pat. Usually Ace and Tempest shared the round pen.

Ace snorted and lipped Sam's hair.

"Come on sweetie, let's give you some pampering." Sam grabbed a tack box from the hay bale it was seated on, and walked into Ace's stall. She started brushing him, and after she finished, she sat in the stall, and leaned back against the door.

"Ace. We can't go for a ride today. Sorry buddy. But maybe Jake will take you." Sam said. Ace put his head down, and Sam stroked his muzzle as she thought of the Phantom.

"We can't go see him today. Maybe tomorrow." Sam said to Ace, who looked at her with his big brown eyes. Sam used her fingers to untangle his forelock. Then she stroked the star on his forehead. Ace suddenly raised his head, and peeked over the door.

Sam heard Tempest's hooves prancing down the aisle, and heard Jake's calm voice sooth the agitated filly.

"Easy girl." Jake said quietly, as he let Tempest go in her stall. He looked around the barn, wondering where Sam was. He knew she came in here. He walked over to Ace's stall, and stroked the geldings face, as he wondered where Sam was. Suddenly a noise came from below Ace, making Jake look down.

"Sam?" He spoke. "What are you doing?" Jake rolled his eyes beneath his Stetson as Sam started giggling.

"Nothin'." Sam spoke in a fake western accent. She stumbled up, and opened the door. Jake walked down the aisle, and out the barn door. Sam limped as fast as she could after him.

"Where you going?" Sam asked as Jake grabbed Witch's saddle that was sitting on the hitching rail that Witch was tied to.

"Home." Jake said as he tightened the cinch.

"Oh. Well I'll see you later then." Sam said as she watched Jake mount Witch effortlessly.

"Yeah." Jake pulled his Stetson down low, and nudged Witch into a lope, and they disappeared over the bridge.

Sam rolled her eyes and limped to the house. "Gram I'm going to have a shower." Sam said as she hobbled through the kitchen.

"Okay dear. Then come down, I'll have some lunch ready." Gram said not even turning around as Sam made her way to the stairs.

"Okay." Sam said before dragging herself upstairs.

As she stood under the hot water she heard Brynna and Cody come in. Cody started crying and Sam sighed. She loved her brother, but she didn't know how many nights she had been up because of his crying.

Sam jumped out of the shower, and changed before slowly walking downstairs.

"Hi Brynna." Sam said limping into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Brynna asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. How was shopping?" Sam asked sitting down in a chair across from Brynna who was rocking Cody gently.

"Good. I bought Cody some cute outfits. Oh, and I got this." Brynna said leaning down and pulling out a dark blue tee that said '_You can have my best friend, but don't touch my horse'_. Brynna handed it to Sam.

"Oh wow. Thanks Brynna." Sam smiled taking the tee. It had a picture of a girl hugging a bay horse. "It looks like Ace." Sam giggled.

"That's why I got it. There was one that said boyfriend instead of best friend, but the boyfriend one had a black horse on it." Brynna smiled. She was glad Sam liked it.

"I like this one." Sam held it up to herself. "I think I'll wear it tomorrow." She folded the shirt, and set it on the chair beside her.

"Now Gram, is the food ready yet?"


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2: Gone**

Sam limped down the porch steps, and hobbled towards her dad who was just dismounting from Jeepers Creepers. The only rat-tailed Appaloosa at River Bend.

"I take it training didn't go so well." Dad smirked as Sam limped up to him.

"Now how would you know?" Sam asked pretending to not understand.

"I saw Jake on my way home, and plus your hop along gait is hard to miss." Wyatt gave his daughter a hug before pulling the saddle off Jeep.

"Of course Jake always gets to tell you the juicy stuff first." Sam pretended to pout.

"Well honey, he woulda let you, but he figured you wouldn't tell me the truth." He threw the saddle over the hitching rail and handed Jeep to Ross, who was waiting to take the horse to the 10 acre pasture.

"I would of told you the truth. Besides Gram knew. She would of made me tell you." Sam said following him as he carried the saddle into the tack room.

"I know." Wyatt set the saddle on it's rack, and put his arm around Sam, before they walked to the house.

"Mmm somethin smells good." Wyatt said as he stepped into the house after Sam. He set his hat on the rack, and after giving Brynna a kiss, and picking up Cody, he sat on a chair.

"Gram made roast beef sandwiches." Sam smiled sitting beside her dad. Since Cody had been born it hadn't been what she thought it would be. Her and her father were actually closer than they were before.

"Sounds great." Dad rocked Cody gently, as the baby started to cry softly. When he didn't stop Brynna reached over, and took him, taking him upstairs to the room they had set up for him.

"Here you go Wyatt." Gram said setting a plate with 2 sandwiches in front of him.

"Thanks." Wyatt said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. Sam stood, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to see the horses okay?" Sam said pausing at the door. Her knee was feeling better, and she was going to try riding Ace in the ring. To see if she felt better.

"Okay. And Sam. If you feel better later you can ride out to see that stud and his herd. Just to check on 'em. I know you want to." Wyatt said at Sam's surprised look.

"Okay thanks dad." Sam smiled, and walked out the door. She ran gingerly to the barn, and grabbed Ace's tack. She set it on a haybale outside Ace's stall, and lead the gelding out into the aisle. She cross-tied him, and gave him another quick brush. Then she saddled, and lead him out into the yard. Since it was her right leg that hurt, it shouldn't be to hard to get into the saddle. Sam put her left foot in the stirrup, and pulled herself into the saddle. She yelped in pain, and grabbed the reins in case Ace moved, but he only swished his tail, and tilted his head to look at Sam.

"Okay boy. I'm ready." Sam gave Ace a nudge with her heels, and he trotted over the bridge.

When they reached open land, Ace automatically burst into a lope. Sam gritted her teeth a little, and then settled into it. Ace seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

As they rode closer Sam slowed Ace to a jog, then to a walk. When they reached the entrance, she dismounted, and led Ace through the tunnel. When they reached the valley, Ace gave a whinny, and Sam let him go, knowing he would go around to all the horses.

Sam instantly noticed something wrong. Usually she saw the two blood bays, she didn't see them. Sam looked around ,and saw they weren't there at al. Then she noticed a pinto mare, and a yearling colt were missing too.

Suddenly it hit her like a freight train. The Phantom hadn't come to greet them. He always did. He was a herd stallion. She could have been another stallion. She frantically looked around for him, but he wasn't there.

"Ace!" Sam called. There was distinct despair in her voice. Ace jogged over, and nuzzled Sam. Sam grabbed his reins, and ran through the tunnel, her pain forgotten. She stopped outside the tunnel, and look for tracks as to which way they went. But she found something horrible. She turned to Ace with tears in her eyes.

"There gone Ace."

There in the dirt outside the tunnel were distinct tracks of a truck and trailer, along with boot prints, and hoof prints that clearly showed that, the horses had been loaded into the trailer.


	3. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts**

Sam swung off Ace as they galloped into the yard. Usually she wouldn't do something stupid like this, but it was an emergency.

"Samantha Anne! What in the world!" Grace shouted as she stood at the porch steps. Then she saw Sam's tears.

"Honey what's wrong." Gram quickly ran down the steps and Sam fell into her arms.

"The Phantom, and some of his mares. Are gone." Sam sobbed. She collapsed against Gram, and Gram struggled to hold her up. Wyatt walked outside, to see what was the matter. He saw Sam collapsed in Grace's arms, and jumped down the steps, running over, and pulling Sam up and to him.

"Daddy. Someone took the Phantom." Sam cried. She looked into his eyes, and she saw it register in his eyes.

"Brynna!" Dad shouted helping Sam towards the house. Gram grabbed Ace who was milling around the front porch, and lead him into the barn.

"I looked outside the tunnel, and there were tire tracks, and foot prints. There were hoof prints that lead right up to were the tire tracks were, then they disappeared." Sam had stopped crying, and was sniffling as she sat across from Brynna at the kitchen table.

"Oh Sam honey. It's okay. We'll find them." But Brynna's voice was unconvincing. Sam wasn't stupid. She knew that if they didn't find them soon, the horses were probably going to be sold for meat. Sam started sobbing again. She couldn't bare it if the Phantom was dead. Her dad wrapped his arms around her, and Sam sobbed into his shoulder. When her sobs subsided Gram helped Sam into the living room, and Sam fell asleep on the couch.

2 hours later, around 4:00pm, Sam awoke, and stood, heading for the kitchen. She stopped at the door, when she heard murmured voices.

"You can't let her get out there! We all know that she'll just get in the way." A voice snapped.

"Now Wyatt. You should know Sam better than that. She wants to find her horse. And the other horses." Brynna's calm voice was slashed with a bit of anger.

"She's right Wyatt. Sam wants what's right." Sam heard Gram's voice say quietly.

"Jake you know Sam. What do you think." Wyatt said. Sam gave a quiet gasp. They had gotten Jake over here. Probably to track. Sam thought.

"Sam loves that horse. I don't she could bare it if she couldn't help find him." Jake said in his quiet, yet true voice. Sam smiled at little. If Jake was on her side, then her Dad would probably let up.

"But you know what happens when she's around that horse. That horse is going to be crazy. This time he'll probably kill her." Wyatt snapped. Sam heard the others gasp, but her voice slashed through it.

"How dare you!" Sam shouted stepping through the door. Wyatt jumped up, an apologetic look on his face.

"Honey I.."

"Dad save it! He won't kill me. If I'm not there, he'll probably kill whoever is." Sam took in a deep breath. She had to stay calm. Gram stood, and walked over, putting herself between them.

"Now Sam, Wyatt why don't we sit down and talk over some tea." She gave them both a strained smile.

"No." Sam said. She walked towards the door, grabbing her hat off the rack.

"Sam sit down." Brynna said standing and walking towards Sam, who spun around to face her step-mom.

"No. I'm going up there to look for any clues." Sam's voice was stubborn. The others all knew she wasn't going to stay.

"If she's set on going, I'll go with her." Jake said standing.

"Fine. Might as well." Wyatt said as he sat at the table, staring at his hands. Sam smiled triumpently, and walked out the door. She heard Jake's spurs chime behind her.

"I can't believe you." Jake's level voice came from behind Sam as she grabbed Ace's tack from the tack room.

"Why?" Sam asked through clenched teeth. She was trying very hard to stay calm.

"Your dad was trying to do what's right for you. He's right you know. That stallion makes you forget to do what's sensible." Jake followed behind her as she walked over to Ace's stall.

"Whatever Jake. You can think what you want. All I know is that if we don't find those horses soon, there going to be sold for meat. I'm not stupid, and you know what. I need to save them all. Horses don't deserve that." Sam had tears glistening in her eyes. Especially the Phantom. Sam thought. But she didn't say it. She knew that would make Jake agree with her dad even more.

"I know that Samantha. But don't you think it would be better if Wyatt, or Brynna went with me." Jake asked. He didn't want to see Sam get hurt. He didn't want to know how she would act if those horses were already gone.

"No. I will." Sam said. She took a deep breath, and saddled Ace. Jake shook his head, and walked out of the barn, and over to Witch who was tied at the hitching post.

Five minutes later Sam emerged leading Ace.

"Let's go." Jake said swinging into Witch's saddle. Sam mounted Ace in silence. They rode towards the valley in silence. Sam still found that it felt funny that people knew where the Phantom's secret valley was.

They rode up to the entrance to the valley, and Jake stopped Witch, dismounting. Sam went to do the same, but Jake put his hand up for her to stop.

"What?" Sam asked in frustration as Jake handed her Witch's reins. Witch snapped her teeth, and laid her ears back at Ace, but Sam turned Ace a little so that if the mare decided to bite, she would bite Sam not Ace.

"Don't want anymore tracks messing up the others." Jake mumbled. He leaned down, and examined the tracks. When he stood, he turned to Sam.

"You were here 'bout 1 o'clock right?" Jake asked. He pulled off his Stetson, and set it on his saddle. Then he untied the leather strings holding his hair, and tied them again, before putting his hat back on.

"Ya." Sam said. She wondered why Jake wanted to know that.

"Good thing Tempest kicked you, or you woulda been here round noon. Then you woulda walked right into them." Jake said finally meeting Sam's eyes.

"No." Sam gasped.

"Ya. If I'm correct, then them guys were here just before noon. 'bout 11:30. You woulda run right into them, and they probably woulda taken you with 'em." Jake said. His eyes showed anger and relief.

Sam shuddered. "Oh my god." Her voice shook. She felt tears threaten, but she didn't let them fall. She blinked a few times, and the tears disappeared. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, and mounted Witch.

"We better get back. Who knows if they might decide to come back." Jake said spinning Witch around, and breaking into a lope. Sam took one last look at the entrance to the valley, and listened. She heard mares whinnying softly, and foals squealing. She sighed, and spun Ace, who broke into a gallop to catch Witch.


	4. Starting The Search

**Chapter 4: Starting The Search**

Sam dismounted off Ace, and lead him into the barn. She cross-tied Ace, and untacked him quickly. Running a brush over him, she gave him a hug, and lead him into the stall that he and Tempest shared, that adjoined the round pen. Tempest who was in the pen, came rushing into the stall, and squealed, happy to have her friend back. Ace snorted, and walked out into the pen. Sam smiled and walked towards the house. She saw Jake was walking to the house ahead of her.

"Jake." She called. Jake stopped and turned, waiting for Sam to catch up. They entered the house together, and Brynna quickly rose from her chair at the table, questions in her eyes.

"The people were they round 11:30 this mornin." Jake said pulling his Stetson down lower on his eyes. Gram, and Brynna both gasped, Wyatt closed his eyes, and put his head in his hands.

"At least we know that the horses haven't been missing long." Sam said trying to get the mood to rise. They all knew that they were thinking that Sam had been there almost at the same time as the rustlers.

"Samantha that doesn't change things. You were almost captured with those horses." Wyatt said raising his head. His eyes were full of worry, and Sam knew that the thought of her being kidnapped scared him. A lot.

"But daddy. I'm not. I'm right here in front of you." Sam said walking towards him. Wyatt turned, and grabbed Sam in a hug.

"Thank god you are." Wyatt said into her hair. Sam sighed, and suddenly it hit her, that she had almost been taken away from her family. She started to cry softly, and Dad held her until she stopped crying. When she did Sam looked around, and saw Gram and Brynna both right behind her, tears in there eyes. She saw Jake standing uncomfortably near the door. Brynna and Gram both grabbed Sam in a hug, and after they did, Sam walked towards Jake, a smirk playing on her face.

"Come here Jake. I know you wanna hug too." Sam said. She opened her arms, and Jake stepped away.

"Uh uh." Jake mumbled. He stumbled backwards, and pushed the door open. Sam smiled, and kept following him outside.

"Samantha, go back in with your family." Jake said as he stepped backwards down the steps, and back-stepped towards Witch. His eyes still trained on Sam.

"You family too Jake. I'll go back in with them when you give me a hug. When you say your glad I'm still her." Sam said. She walked faster, and Jake finally stopped. Sam had just enough time to stop before running into him.

"Fine. I'm glad our here Brat, or I woulda beaten them guys to a pulp." Jake mumbled giving Sam a quick hug before stepping over to Witch, and saddling her.

"Thanks Jake. That's good to know you care." Sam said sarcastically, before walking back into the house.

When she entered the house Her parents, and Gram were sitting at the table, a map spread out on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and sitting down beside Brynna.

"We're trying to figure out how, and where the rustler's drove to get to the valley." Brynna said pointing to a place on the map. "If the valley is here, and the road is here, then the truck and trailer had to be seen from the road." Brynna said looking at Sam. "But far enough away you wouldn't be able to see what they were doing."

"Oh great, just great." Sam said throwing her hands in the air, and rolling her eyes.

"Now Sam, that doesn't mean someone didn't see the truck, or trailer." Gram said putting his hand on Sam's arm.

"I know Gram. It's just. I don't know." Sam said putting her head on the table. They sat in silence until Sam raised her head. "I'll call Sheriff Ballard." She stood, and reached for the phone.

"Okay, good idea Sam." Brynna said giving Sam a strained smile. "We'll find them soon, I promise." But inside Brynna was wondering, if she was going to be able to keep that promise.

"Hello Sheriff Ballard, this is Samantha Forester. I'm calling to tell you that the herd stallion, and a couple horses from his herd on our land, are missing." Everyone watched Sam's face.

"There are tire tracks, and footprints up there."

"A truck and trailer I figure, since hoof prints lead up to the tire tracks, then disappear."

"Yes, up at the valley."

"Someone reported seeing a truck and trailer driving on the range!" Brynna stood, and gram clasped her hands together, and hoped.

"But they were gone when you got there?"

"Oh."

"Okay, thanks Sheriff." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Well Sheriff Ballard says someone reported seeing a truck and trailer driving down off the hillside. When he went to check it out there were tracks, but the vehicle was gone." Sam sighed as she sat back down at the table. Brynna gave a grunt of frustration, then ran upstairs as Cody started crying.

"I'm going to call Jen, and see if she wants to go for a ride tomorrow. Is it okay?" Sam asked looking at her dad.

"Just as long as you don't go near that valley, and make sure you don't do anything stupid, if you happen to see the rustlers come back. If you see them, ride down the road to get back, then they won't think your going to care what there doing." Wyatt said giving Sam a stern look.

"Okay dad. Thanks." Sam said jumping up and grabbing the phone again.

"Hi Mrs. Kenworthy, is Jen there?"

"Hi! Jen. I was wondering if you want to go for a ride tomorrow, you know to catch up, besides I have something really important to tell you."

"No actually it isn't that great."

"No Jen I don't have to go to summer school."

"Well meet me at War Drum Flats around 8:00 is that okay?"

"Okay I'll see you then bye!"

Sam put down the phone, and turned to her dad. "Jen's going to meet me at War Drum Flats around 8."

"I heard. Remember be careful." Wyatt said. He didn't say what he thought. He didn't want to have to be looking for his missing daughter either.

"I know, I promise I'll be careful."


	5. Getting Caught

**Chapter 5: Getting Caught**

The next morning around 7:00 Sam was saddling Ace to go for her ride with Jen.

As Ace loped towards War Drum Flats Sam wondered what Jen would say when she told her.

When they arrived Jen still wasn't there. Sam slowed Ace, and aloud him to drink from the lake. She looked around, and saw that she could see the valley wall's from here. The entrance was right behind those bushes. Sam sighed, and thought of how the herd was doing. especially without a herd stallion. At least they were safe in the valley. Sam herd a shout, and saw Jen galloping towards her.

"Hey Jen!" Sam called when Jen was close enough to be heard.

"Hey Sam!" Jen called as her palomino mare Silly slid to a stop in front of Sam and Ace. Ace raised his head from drinking, and gave an irritated snort.

"Sorry Ace, if the dust distracted you." Jen said laughing.

"I don't think it bothered him much." Sam said patting Ace's neck. Silly reared, and Jen pulled her around. Ace snorted and raised his head really high. He threatened to rear, but Sam spun him in a circle.

"What's gotten into them?" Jen asked as she fought to keep Silly's four hooves firmly on the ground.

"I don't know but..." Sam trailed off as she saw a truck and trailer rattling towards the valley.

"NO!" Sam shouted. She kicked Ace into a gallop. Her promise to her dad forgotten. She heard hoof beats behind her, and Jen shouting stop, but Sam wasn't listening. She had to stop them from taking more horses.

Ace swerved, and threatened the buck, but Sam drove him on. She couldn't let his concentration falter. She had to save the horses. They closed in on the truck as it stopped at the entrance to the valley. Two men hopped out, and one spun to look at her as Sam shouted.

"Get away from there!" Her voice was full of anger, and a hint of scaredness the hooves behind her stopped, but Sam didn't turn to see where Jen went. She had to stop the men.

"Why girly? Are you gonna stop us." The one guy smirked as Sam slowed Ace from his head long gallop to a nervous trot. Ace threw his head, and his gait was jerky.

"Get away from my horses." Sam said in her most powerful voice.

"They aren't your horses missy. There just a meat profit." The guy took a threatening step towards Sam and Ace. The other guy unlocked the trailer, and the ramp came down. Sam heard horses whinnying from inside the valley.

"No they aren't. They living breathing animals. And they aren't yours for the taking." Sam growled. She stopped Ace, and her hand rested on where her rope usually was. It wasn't there. Sam remembered she took it off the practice. She must not of put it back on.

Sam backed Ace a step as the guy took a few more steps closer. Then he looked over his shoulder a little.

"Hey Fred! Forget the mustangs for now, this prize is a whole lot better. It's that BLM lady's step-daughter." He turned back to Sam with a sneer. "Didn't think I knew who you were, but I'd remember you anywhere."

Sam suddenly remembered where she had seen him. He had worked with Flick when he was capturing wild horses.

Before Sam could spin Ace away, the guy pulled out a gun.

"Take one move, and I'll put a slug in your horse." The guy walked in the direction of Sam, who was shaking. He grabbed her, and pulled her from Ace. Sam screamed, but the guy covered her lips with his hand. Ace took the chance, and bolted away.

"Scream, and I'll put a bullet in your head." He whispered in her ear. Sam stopped kicking, and tears fell down her face. The other guy, Fred walked around the truck.

"I don't know Joe. Is this a good idea?" Fred said looking about, as if expecting people to jump out from everywhere.

"Well she's the only one, who'll make that stupid stallion be silent, so it's a good thought. Besides her family will probably pay a pretty penny to have her back. Maybe even more for the horses too." Joe sniggered. He dragged Sam to the trailer, and threw her in. He tied her hands, and feet so she couldn't move. Then he closed the side door, and Sam heard them talking.

"Watch her. I'm gonna go get a mare or two." Sam watched through the open back of the trailer as Joe disappeared into the valley. The door opened beside her, and Sam flinched away. She looked at Fred, who looked half scared, and half excited. Her eyes were full of tears, but Sam had enough momentum left in her to glare at him.

Sam heard hoof beats, and saw a buckskin mare, with a foal at her side, and a brown mare, who was heavy in foal galloped out of the valley. Then ran right up the trailer, and Sam ducked the side of it. The horses snorted, and the ramp slammed shut behind them. Sam crawled over to a corner, and hoped she would be safe there. Fred closed the side door, and suddenly the truck started moving. Sam watched as the horses jolted foreword, and how the foal slipped and fell. It quickly scrambled to it's feet. Sam watched it. It was about 3 months old, and black as coal. Only a little tiny star on it's forehead showed. Sam then looked the brown mare. Her sides were bulged, and she looked like she could foal any minute. She couldn't believe these people would do this. The buckskin mare's eyes rolled, and she stamped at the trailer floor. Sam flinched even though the hooves weren't near her.

Sam closed her eyes, and tears started to fall. She hoped Jen had gone for help. She watched as her dad, Ace, Tempest, Gram, Brynna, Cody, Jen, and Jake flashed through her mind. She hoped someone would find her in time. She hoped she would live long enough for someone to find her.


	6. Looking For Samantha

**Chapter 6: Looking For Sam**

When Jen saw the guy put Sam in the truck, Jen turned Silly, and galloped towards River Bend. As she slowed Silly to a trot as they crossed the bridge, Jen saw no one. She dismounted, and tied Silly to the rail. Then she ran to the house.

Jen pounded on the door, thinking about how long they had. The door opened in mid-knock, and Grace stood there an apron in her hand.

"Gracious Jennifer, what's the matter?" Grace asked looking at the blond haired girl.

"Sam. There were people with a truck and trailer. She ran at them. I don't know why. But they put her in the trailer. Then left." Jen staggered over each word. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Grace's face went white.

"Jen. Come sit down." Grace managed to say. She couldn't believe those rustlers had enough nerve to take Sam.

Jen walked into the kitchen, and sat at one of the chairs, but her mind was jumpy. She had never been this afraid and scared in her life. Not even when she had been attacked by the bull.

"Brynna! Get down here hurry!" Grace yelled standing at the bottom of the stairs. A couple seconds later Brynna came tearing down the stairs.

"What!?" She asked alarmed and scared at she saw Jen sitting at the table.

"The rustlers took Sam." Grace said looking at Brynna with fear and anger.

"I saw them." Jen spoke shakily. Brynna quickly ran to Jen's side.

"Okay sweetie. Can you tell me what the truck looked like?" Brynna spoke softly, as she put a hand on Jen's arm.

"It was green. And beat-up. The trailer was black and shiny. In a lot better shape than the truck. It was a four-horse trailer. But they ran mustangs into the trailer. I wonder why the stallion didn't stop them?" Jen asked looking up at Brynna.

"Sam didn't get to tell you. Yesterday those rustlers were there, and they took the stallion and a couple other mares." Brynna sighed, and turned away reaching for the phone to dial Sheriff Ballard.

"I'm going over to Three Ponies. I figure they want to know." Jen said carefully standing up.

"Okay. But be careful Jen. Don't let Jake get out there." Grace said giving Jen a strained smile. "We'll find her."

Sam felt her tears subsiding as the trailer stopped bumping. They must have hit pavement. They had been driving for a while, and sometimes the road would be rough, and sometimes it would be smooth. Suddenly the trailer stopped. The horses pranced around, and Sam slid back against the front of the trailer.

"You get the horses, I'll get the girl." Sam heard Joe say to Fred.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut as the side door opened.

"Damn it girl. Can't you stay in on place." Joe growled stepping into the trailer, and grabbing Sam by the arm. He untied her feet, and pulled her up. Joe shoved her out the door, and slammed it behind him.

Sam looked around. They were parked up against a big black barn. The barn looked fairly new, sort of like the trailer. Sam heard a horse screaming inside. She instantly recognized it as Zanzibar.

Joe pushed Sam towards the barn. He opened a door, and shoved her in. On one side of the barn there was stalls. Only 3 horses were standing quietly in the stalls. On the other side it was a long stall that went from one end to the other. Inside it, Sam saw the two blood bays, a black yearling and a pinto mare. She also saw the Phantom kicking the walls. She instantly felt like she wanted to cry. She couldn't believe anyone would do something horrible to him.

Joe threw her to the ground. Sam rolled over to face him.

"You stay in here. All doors and windows are locked. From the outside, so you can't get out." Joe glared at her menacingly. "And if you do, there's a German Shepard and a shotgun on the other side of the door." Joe smirked.

"Okay." Sam managed to say. She heard a bang, and the horses from the trailer exploded into the same side as Zanzibar. The barn door closed behind them, and Sam heard the trailer being shut. Then Joe was untieing her hands, a shotgun pointed at her.

"You make one move to that door, and I'll shoot you, and all the horses in here." Joe snapped walking backwards. He shut the door, and Sam was put in darkness.

Jen galloped Silly towards Three Ponies. She hoped Jake wouldn't freak-out to much. What was she thinking. Jake was going to go berserk.

She slowed Silly as they rode into the Ely's ranch yard. Jen looked around, and saw Jake standing with two of his brothers, Nate and Quinn. Jen trotted Silly towards them. The three boys turned and looked as Jen trotted towards them.

"Jake." Jen called softly pulling Silly to a stop a few feet from them.

"Hello Jen. What would you like?" Jake asked walking towards her. His brothers moved closer, as Jake stopped at Jen's leg.

"Sam…She…We were going riding, and just as I got there, the horses started acting weird, then we saw this truck heading towards the valley. Sam took off after them, and they took her with them." Jen finished in a rush. She winced, though she didn't know why, as Jake's face went pale.

"No." He said quietly. Jen almost didn't hear him. She saw Nate and Quinn look at each other in alarm.

"Jake. She just wanted to stop them. I have to go back to River Bend. Are you going to come?" Jen asked hesitantly. She still couldn't tell what Jake was thinking.

"Yeah." Jake said spinning on his heel and marching over to Witch who was tied at a rail where Jake had put her, and had been going to brush her. Jen turned Silly, and waited for Jake to mount Witch. When he did he trotted towards Jen. He turned slightly in his saddle to look at his brother's who were still standing where they were.

"Tell Mom and Dad where I am. See if ya'll can come over to River Bend afterwards." Nate and Quinn nodded, as they turned and walked towards the house.

As Witch caught up to Jen and Silly she broke into a lope. Jen nudged Silly into a lope, and they followed Jake and Witch to River Bend.

When they arrived Grace, Brynna who was holding Cody, and Wyatt were standing on the front porch talking to Sherrif Ballard. The four looked up at Jen and Jake loped over the bridge. Jen saw Jake yank his Stetson down sharply. She knew he was pissed off. As he pulled Witch to a stop. He dismounted and tied her to the Forster's hitching rail. Jen did the same, and walked a few feet behind him as he walked towards the grown-ups. Jen could see the stiffness in his gait. He was really angry.

"Hello Jake, Jennifer." Sheriff Ballard said nodding to them as they stopped in front of them.

"Hello Sheriff." Jen said as Jake gave a quick nod. Jen sat on the stairs as the grown-ups told them what they knew. Jake leaned against the upright.

"Well, we know that it's an old truck. With a black trailer." Brynna began.

"But yesterday it was reported the trailer was old and ratty, and the truck was shiny and new." Sheriff Ballard added.

"So they have a few vehicles." Jake said from under his Stetson.

"Yes. Now we have to find out what kind of truck. Jake maybe you and me can go up there, and you can work some of your tracking magic." Sheriff Ballard nodded.

"Sure." Jake said. He hoped they'd find Sam soon. Who knows what they might do to her.


	7. On The Hunt

Chapter 7: On The Hunt

Sam sat in the darkness, and blinked as her eyes adjusted.

After a few moments she stood and walked over to the stall that Zanzibar and his mares were in. Sam watched the mares prance and snort uneasily. Then she glanced at The Phantom. She saw he was sweating and attacking the walls surrounding him.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry." Sam whispered quietly.

The Phantom squealed angrily, and spun around to face Sam. His eyes showed white. His nostrils were flared. There were scratches on his chest from where he had run into the walls. He stopped moving, his eyes fixed on Sam.

"Zanzibar." Sam whispered quietly, hoping no one was around to hear her. She slipped between the rails, and held out her hand to the stallion. The mares scurried into the far corner, watching Sam with wild fearful eyes. Sam ignored them, and walked slowly towards the stallion, who stood, his head high watching Sam. His ears flickered as she spoke softly to him.

"Hey big boy. I'm sorry about all this. Don't worry we'll get out of here soon." Sam spoke in a whisper as she approached the Phantom. He stood watching her, his stance slowly relaxing.

"Good boy Zanzibar." Sam whispered as she stopped in front of him, and stroked his nose. He lowered his head, and rested it on her shoulder. Sam sighed and leaned against him as they both closed there eyes, and wished they could be free.

Jen took the last bite of her sandwich that Grace made her. She sat at the Forster's kitchen table along with Wyatt, Brynna, Jake, and Sheriff Ballard. Cody was upstairs taking a nap as the rest of them discussed Sam's kidnapping.

"It's to dark outside to track now. We'll have to start in the morning." The Sheriff was saying as Jen broke out of her thinking. She glanced outside and saw to her surprise that the sun had set, and only the barn and porch lights made enough light to see outside.

Jake glanced at Jen as he listened to the grown-up's talk. She seemed to in a faraway place. Her eyes were cloudy, and he could see tears welling in her eyes. He sighed, and turned back to the grown-ups.

Jake listened for a few moments, before tuning them out, and thinking. Dear God he hoped they found Sam soon. Who knows what those men would do to her if they had her to long. He wondered what she was doing right now. Whatever it was, he hoped she was safe.

Sam's eyes snapped open as Zanzibar pulled away from her, and lunged at the rails that separated the stall from the aisle. Sam spun around as the barn door slammed closed. She backed up against the wall, and calmed herself as she watched Joe stomp into the barn.

"Girl get your ass over here now!" Joe growled as he kept his distance from the Phantom's snapping teeth. Sam walked quickly over to the rails, and slipped threw them. She stepped over to Joe, and he grabbed her arm.

"Listen girl. This is what you got to eat." Joe said slamming a bag full of crackers and cheese into Sam's chest.

Sam flinched, and took the bag. Joe shoved her back, and walked out the barn door slamming it closed behind him.

Sam sighed, and slipped back threw the rails and sank to the ground against a post. She opened the bag and ate a few of the crackers and cheese. Zanzibar stepped over, and sniffed at the bag. Sam pulled out a cracker, and Zanzibar sniffed it, before picking it up with his lips, and chewing on it. Sam half smiled, and stroked his muzzle. She looked around at the mares, and her smile faded. The wild mares looked dejected, and depressed. She glanced at the horses in the stalls, and gasped. She hadn't really paid much attention before, but now that she looked at them she shook her head. They were shaggy, and dirty. They looked like a bunch of horses that had been left in a muddy paddock and never seen a kind human. Sam closed her eyes, and leaned back against the post. As she sat there in the fading light tears started to slowly roll down her face and dripped onto her hands.

Next morning Jake and Jen met at the Forster's at 8.

"Okay guys. Remember if you see anything don't mess it up. It's evidence. And if you see people, don't approach them. Wait for me, or Brynna, or the troopers to get there first." Sheriff Ballard said as people gathered around him with there horses. Practically the whole town of Darton was there to help look for Sam. A lot of people knew her, and they all wanted to find her.

Jake, Jen, Darrel, Quinn, and Nate were in one group. They rode towards Lost Canyon.

"Oh god I hope we find her soon." Jen said as they trotted along. Jake looked at her from beneath his Stetson. They may have argued a lot, but they both felt the same when it came to finding Sam.

"Yeah." Jake said. He urged Witch foreword a little so that he was riding out front. Jen turned Silly up beside them, making sure they were out of Witch's hoof range. Nate and Quinn were behind them, and Darrel drove a truck that took up the rear end.

"Hey Jake, look at this. Isn't it Sam's hat?" Quinn asked swinging Chip away from them, and stopping near a clump of trees. Jen slowed Silly, and swung her towards Quinn, Jake doing the same.

"Yeah." Jake said. He looked down at the hat, and sighed. He pulled the camera that Sheriff Ballard had suggested he bring. He snapped a few pictures of where the hat was, then picked it up using a plastic bag. He attached the bag to his saddle horn, and spun Witch to keep heading for Lost Canyon. Jen sighed, and swung Silly after Witch. Quinn pulled Chip up beside Silly.

"We'll find her soon." Quinn said sympathetically. Jen looked up, and smiled at him.

"I know." Jen said quietly as she looked up to the sky. The sun hadn't even reached the middle of the sky. It couldn't even be noon yet. Jen looked up ahead, and saw Jake's stance at he sat the Witch's jog. His back was stiff, and his Stetson was pulled down low. Jen had never seen him sad, she seen him angry, but never sad. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew from his stance he was sad.

They had to find Sam soon. They just had to.


	8. Finding A Clue

Sam felt something nosing her hands as she sat on a cold stone floor. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking as she took in her surroundings. Suddenly she remembered the night before, and tears started to well in her eyes.

"I will not cry." Sam mumbled to herself. She looked at what was nosing her, and almost gasped out loud as she saw the foal piering down at her. As if he knew that Sam was watching him, he spun away with a squeal and ran back to his mother. Sam sat up slowly, and watched as Zanzibar paced around the stall. He was snorting, and striking the ground with his front hooves every once in a while. Sam scrambled up as a hoof struck the ground near her. She slipped threw the rails and walked down the aisle towards the three horses in stalls. They stared listlessly at her beneath their shaggy forelocks.

"Hi sweeties." Sam said holding her hand out to one of the horses. It barely moved as she ran her hand over it's muzzle. Suddenly she smelt something bad. She looked into the stall's, and gasped in anger. The three stalls were almost knee deep in manure. It looked like the stall's hadn't been cleaned for weeks.

Sam looked around and saw a shovel and a wheelbarrow against a back wall. She grabbed the tool, and wheeled the wheelbarrow over to one of the stalls. Sam looked and found a slightly fraied lead rope that she cliped onto the first horses halter. She opened the stall door, and lead the horse out, tying it to the wooden post outside the door.

"This is disgusting." Sam grumbled as she started to shovel the dirty bedding into the wheelbarrow.

Jake slowed Witch as he saw something glittering in the dust on the ground.

"Hold up." He called to his two brother's and Jen who were riding not very far behind him. Darrel had turned back a little while ago to go get some more water.

Jake dismounted, and grabbed a bag from his saddle. He leaned down, and using the bag he picked up the glittering object.

"Ah ha." Jake said half to himself.

"What?" Jen asked fearfully. She had been jumpy all afternoon.

"This just told us where Sam is. Let's get it back." Jake said putting the object in his saddlebag, and mounting Witch. He spun her back towards River Bend at a gallop. Jen, Nate, and Quinn looked at each other before galloping after him.

Sam wipped her forehead as she finished cleaning the first stall. She had found a hole in the far end of the barn floor that opened over a manure pile so she had dumped about three loads from the stall there. As she dumped the fourth load and was walking back Sam saw a brush box and picked it up. Maybe she would give the horses a brush too. Make them feel better.

Sam set the wheelbarrow down and walked over to the first horse. She started brushing the horse, and soon found that it was a chestnut gelding. He had a small star on his forhead and his two hind feet were white. As Sam finished the horse sighed, and lowered his head. Sam untied him, and lead him into the freshly cleaned stall. Sam closed the door, and looked around. She sighed and went to the second stall. The horse looked at her with his dull brown eyes. His eyes begged for Sam to save him, and it almost made Sam cry to know that she couldn't do anything right now. She tied the gelding to the post, and began to clean out his stall. As she did she heard Zanzibar banging. Sam walked out and slipped between the rails.

"Easy boy." Sam whispered reaching her hand out. The mighty stallin stopped, and snorted into her hand. He sighed and was calm until a shot rang through the air. Zanzibar screamed, and spun on his haunches. Sam dived for the rails and slipped between them. She quickly put the one horse back in his stall, and stood her back against the far wall. The door was being yanked at. As it slowly creacked open Sam held her breath. The door finished being pushed open and it was...


	9. Saved!

**Chapter 9: Saved!**

Jake slid Witch to a stop and leaped out of the saddle. He matched for the house where Sheriff Ballard and Wyatt were sitting. The woman were in the living room, along with Cody.

Jen, Nate, Quinn, and Darrel followed Jake into the house.

"Sir, I found where Sam was." Jake said handing over the baggie with the evidence he found. Sheriff Ballard carefully peeled back the baggie, and looked at the evidence.

"Let's go boys. I know where they are." Sheriff Ballard said standing up.

"Wait. Where?" Wyatt said holding out his hand.

"Sam's at Westover Acres." Sheriff Ballard stood quickly and stepped towards the door. The boys and Jen followed him out.

"Hold it Jennifer. Maybe you shouldn't come." Wyatt said as he followed them out after telling the woman where they were going.

"No. I'm coming." Jen said firmly. She marched towards the police car and piled in along with Jake, Darrel Nate and Quinn. Wyatt followed them in the pick-up.

They drove for about half an hour before slowing and pulling off on the side of the road. He pointed to a long driveway. Wyatt walked up to the window.

"That's the place. Let's move." Heck grabbed his radio and opened the door. He walked slowly up the driveway, everyone following him.

"Stop!" A voice shouted loudly.

They looked to their right and saw a guy holding a gun. Heck grabbed his gun form his belt and before the guy could shoot Sheriff Ballard shot him.

Then the people ran in all directions. Heck and Wyatt tackled a scrawny guy who was trying to run out the back door of the house. Jake, Darrel and Jen went for the barn while Nate and Quinn went for a small tool shed.

Jake and Darrel yanked on the barn door. They heard a horse screaming.

"It's the Phantom." Jenn whispered. They finished pulling open the door, and they saw Sam backed against the barn wall. Her eyes were scared and tears rolled down her face...until she saw them.

"JAKE! JEN! DARREL!" Sam screamed she ran towards them and they all fell on the ground. Jen and Sam were crying. Jake and Darrel were looking so relieved.

"Oh my Gosh I was so scared." Jen said hugging Sam fiercely.

"Don't ever do that again." Jake said giving Sam a fake glare before giving Sam a crushing hug.

"Guys. Help me with these horses. They are so beaten up." Sam said. She stood and walked towards the four horses in their stalls. The horse Sam had cleaned looked a little happier but the others still looked neglected.

Jake opened the stall of the horse Sam had looked after. He walked in, and ran his hands over the horse. Then he walked back out, closing the door behind him.

"These horses need a vet's care. And someone needs to come get the wild ones." He nodded the wild horses who were snorting and prancing, uneasy with the people so near. The Phantom was pacing back and forth, his eyes trained on the people. He struck the ground once or twice, daring someone to come closer. No one did. Instead the four teens walked out into the sunlight, and Wyatt crushed Sam in a hug.

"Oh baby I thought I lost you, just like your mother." Wyatt held Sam close, and Sam felt tears roll down her eyes. She was so glad she was safe.

"Listen how 'bout I drive ya'll back and then get Dr. Scott out here." Heck said. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He had always been close to the Forster family and he knew how hard it had been on them.

"K, Sam honey you can ride with me. Jake you come with us." Wyatt said down putting an arm around Sam and steering her towards the road, where his truck was parked. Jake followed a few steps behind, thinking. He hadn't shown it, but when Sam had been missing it had been the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He was supposed to look after her, to watch her, but he had let her go out there without him, with those rustlers, and she had been kidnapped. He should have known she wouldn't not go after them. He shook his head and climbed in the truck after Sam. This time he was going to keep his promise that he had made when she had first come back, he was going to stick to her like glue, whether she liked it or not.


	10. Afterwords

Two years later 17 year old Samantha Forster ran out her door and down the steps towards the barn. A horse whinnied from the 10-acre pasture.

"One second Ace, I'm coming." Sam called running into the barn. Before she met Jake out at War Drum Flats, Sam had to sweep the feed room floor. Sam grabbed the broom, and quickly, but throughly. After she finished, Sam grabbed her tack, and slugged it out to the pasture. Ace was waiting at at the gate. Sam lead him out of the pasture, and pulled the bridle over his head, and halter. Sam held the reins as she threw the saddle on Ace's back and tightened the cinch. Then she pulled her hat onto her head and swung into the saddle. Ace chomped on the bit, excited to be off.

"Come on boy. Let's go." Sam turned Ace towards the bridge, and the bay gelding broke into a lope as soon as they crossed it.

As they galloped past the Phantom's hideaway Sam remembered how since they had brought him home from the rustler's, he hadn't let anyone, not even Sam into his valley. He feared all, even his beloved Sam.

Soon Sam saw a black horse and rider standing by the small lake left in the middle of War Drum Flats.

"Jake!" Sam called as she rode closer. Ace slowed as they approached the duo, and Ace watched the mare from his brown eyes. Witch had her ears back, and her teeth bared. Jake easily held her under control. The mare wouldn't attack unless Jake let up on his steady hand.

"Sam." Jake grunted, watching Sam from under his Stetson.

"So what did you want?" Sam asked. When Jake had called, and bluntly asked her to meet him, Sam had wondered why.

"Cuz I wanted to tell ya. I've decided to go to college. Only for a year though." Jake said. He watched Sam's reaction from beneath his Stetson. He knew that she had been a little sad when he had first said he decided to go to college. Then after she had been kidnapped Jake had put it off. He couldn't let her go knowing it could happen again. But since the white stud hadn't been around in a while, Jake thought she would be okay, and next year she would head off to college too.

"Oh Jake. I figured that's what you wanted to say. I'm sad, but I know I'd be sadder if it was me that was keeping you from going." Sam sighed. She knew this day would come eventually. She had hoped he would wait until next year when she went too, but I guess this was what he wanted.

"I know. You will watch Witch while I'm gone right." It was more of a statment than a request. Right from the start Sam had said she would watch the crabby black mare.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Sam always figured she would watch the mare. She figured she was the only one Jake trusted with her.

"I donno. Don't baby her." Jake mumbled. He knew when he first decided to go away to college Sam had threatened to put floweres in Witch's mane and tail. Though he thought Witch would probably kick Sam into the next century. That was the only thing that worried him. That Witch would hurt her. Even though Sam had a way with horses, Witch could and would still put her in her place.

"I won't Jake. Now are we gonna ride or not?Dad's expecting us." Sam asked. She turned Ace, and he played with the bit in his mouth, knowing he was about to run.

"Yup." Jake said turned Witch. The cranky mare lunged forward into a gallop with the slightest touch of Jake's hand. Ace exploded into a gallop behind them. The small bay mustang kept up to the black quarter horse, but he couldn't pass her. They galloped across War Drum Flats, back towards River Bend Ranch. Only when the ranch came into view did they slow to cross the bridge.

As they stopped at the hitching rail, they both dismounted and tied their horses in silence. No one said a word as they cleaned their horses, and turned them out into the corral near the barn. Since Tempest was out with the pasture horses, and Sunny was with the Phantom, the corral was empty.

"Jake." Wyatt said as they walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Did you tell Sam?" Jake said sitting down, and watching Wyatt with his 'mustang eyes'.

"I told her half. Figured you wanna be around for the rest. In case she trys to kill me." Jake gave a half smile as Sam glared at both of them. Even in her 17th year Sam was still inpatient.

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Samantha. Well see since I'm going away, your gonna have to break the horses." Jake said. Both Wyatt and Jake knew Sam hated the way they broke in horses.

"Good now I can do it my way." Sam said crossing her arms and grinning.

"Nope. Sam your doing it my way. I'm your boss now." Wyatt said looking at his daughter.

"Too bad. I'm not doing it. My way or no way." Sam hissed. She glared at her father and he glared back. Sam forgot that Jake was even in the room.

"Fine." Wyatt said. Sam almost gasped. She had never won a stare off between her and her dad. Jake grunted and Sam turned to look at him.

"What!?" She asked.

"Nothin'." Jake grumbled. He stood and in two swift steps he grabbed his jacket and Stetson off the coat rack. He motioned with a nod of his head that Sam was to follow. Sam rolled her eyes, and followed her almost 20 year old best friend out the door. Jake walked towards the barn, and continued to walk down the aisle and into an empty stall. Sam rolled her eyes, and followed him.

"What?" She asked glaring at him. She couldn't see his eyes since they were beneath his Stetson, and his face showed no emotion.

"Brat, I'm leavin tomorrow." Jake said. He watched her beneath his hat, as her face changed abruptly.

"Why didn't you tell me." Sam glared at him. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she told herself not to cry.

"Figured you would feel better if I told ya the day before." Jake said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew Sam was upset. He hated to see her upset.

"Oh Jake. I..I..I can't do it. I can't let you think that I don't care. Jake. I don't want you to go." Sam felt the tears start to roll down her face. She threw herself at him, in a huge hug.

"Sam." Jake said right before she hugged him. Jake's body seemed to take over his brain. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held onto her as she started to cry. Jake could feel her whole body shaking. Sam pulled back suddenly. Jake looked at her from beneath his hat. Her face was red, her eyes puffy. Jake leaned forward slightly, his hands still on her waist. He had never felt this way with another girl. Sure he had dated a handful, but Sam could flip his heart in an instant. Before Sam could do anything, Jake kissed her.


	11. Together

Sam froze in shock. She was kissing Jake Ely. Her bestest friend ever. But ever since Sam had been kidnapped, she had felt differant feelings towards Jake. He was always acting like a big brother to her, but lately he had been protective, but he had also been wary of her too and Sam couldn't figure out why. Now she knew.

Jake pulled away from Sam.

"I'm sorry." He studdered pulling away from Sam and rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was embaressed.

"Jake. No. You don't need to be sorry. There was nothing wrong with that. I..I like it." Sam said taking a step towards him. She could see his mustang eyes watching her beneath his Stetson. Even though she couldn't see his eyes very clearly, she could the the care and love in his eyes. And it was all for her.

"Sam I..." He started to explain but Sam cut him off by kissing him again. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, and Jake wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. When she pulled back, Sam kept her arms around Jake's neck.

"This won't change our friendship will it?" Sam asked. She didn't want to lose Jake as a friend. She wouldn't go any farther if it was going to ruin their relationship.

"Depends." Jake said. He didn't want to lose Sam as a friend but he wanted badly to take the next step. He knew as long as one of them didn't end up hurt then it woulkdn't ruin their friendship.

"Jake you go back to college tomorrow." Sam said looking into his eyes that were watching her carefully between his Stetson.

"And Sam I want you to be here when I come back. Please be my girl." Jake said looking away from her eyes, then back. He watched her reaction as Sam looked suprised, then smiled a big smile just before she hugged him right.

"Yes." Sam whispered in his ear. Jake smiled and pulled her close to him. They stayed like that for a while until Grace called Sam in for dinner, and asked Jake is he wanted to stay.

"No thanks ma'm. I gotta be gettin' home. Mom's making some big supper." Jake said jumping away from Sam, and looking at the ground. They hadn't heard Grace walk into the barn and they both knew Grace had seen them.

Jake looked at Sam and smiled before walking out of the barn and hopping onto his cranky mare Witch. Sam and Grace watched Jake ride over the bridge and gallop for home.

"Gram..." Sam started as she glanced at Grace who was smiling.

"Don't worry dear. Your secret's safe with me. Just don't get itno anything stupid." Grace said patting her granddaughter on the shoulder before walking up the porch steps.

"He leaves tomorrow how can I?" Sam smiled playfully before they walked into the kitchen. Brynna, Wyatt, and Cody were all seated at the table. Sam went and sat at her place across from Cody.

"Did Jake tell you?" Wyatt asked. He was wondering why his daughter looked so happy.

Sam whipped her head to glance at him. She wiped the grin off her face, and looked at him with solumn eyes.

"Yeah. I can't believe he's leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss him." Sam said. It just sunk in that she wouldn't see her boyfriend for 2 months. She let out a big sad sigh, and stood up.

"I'm not really hungry. Is it alright if I go do the mountain of homework I have?" Sam asked already heading for the stairs. Wyatt went to say no but Brynna cut him off. She had already figured on what was going on, since she had been in the barn when they had kissed. Then she had slipped out.

"Go ahead Sam. You can warm up food later."

Sam smiled at her and walked up the stairs to her room. She sat at her desk for a couple hours working on homework, and eating the food Brynna had brought up to her. Then her parents and Gram had come in to say good-night. Cody was already in bed, so Sam was the only one awake. She heard a horse snort, so she snuck out and walked outside and towards the river. She didn't see her white stallion. Looking around she saw a black horse near the 10-acre pasture. She thought it might be another rogue stallion so she snuck closer for a better look. Just as she saw the horse was wearing a saddle, a hand covered her mouth, and pulled her to the ground. She was about to scream when a familar voice whispered,

"Easy Brat." He let Sam go as she rolled over to look at him.

"Jake! Don't sneak up on me." She whispered feroususly. Jake smirked and leaned forward, kissing her. Sam gave up trying to fight him, and pushed against him as they lay on the cold ground.

"I couldn't leave without good-bye." Jake said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't." Sam said.

They lay on the ground for about 2 hours before Jake stood, saying he had to go before anyone found him.

"Bye Jake. I'll miss you." Sam said with tears in her eyes, as he mounted his mare. Even though Witch tried to bite the girl standing at her side, Jake kept her in line.

"Bye Sam. I love you." Jake whispered leaning over to kiss her once more, before spinning Witch and trotting threw the river and onto the other side.

"I love you Jake." Sam called quietly watching him go before turning to go back inside.

She wondered what would happen when he came home for Christmas Break.


	12. Should I do a sequal?

Hey did you like the story? Well I was wondering If anyone wants me to do a sequal.

If you do here are the choices:

1) Jake comes home for Christmas, and Sam is differant. Someone had told her that Jake was only with her, to get _with_ her. Then he would leave her. When Jake finds out can he convince Sam it is a lie.

2) Jake comes home, and Sam is wearing short skirts, and high heels. She's acting differant, and Jake thinks she might be doing this for him, and he doesn't like it. He liked the old Sam better. Can he convince her that he doesn't like her new look before the guys at school get to Sam.

3) Send me your own ideas.


End file.
